Tales from the Row
by Aj Alpha
Summary: A collection of stories from Stilwater during the entire series, some big moments given a new light and some small moments that were until now unknown. Mutliple Bosses! BossxAnyone.
1. House Party

Welcome to the Tales of the Row. These stories are one-offs that serve as the glue set inbetween the moments of the game that were not in the game, some stories are very plausible and others are pure fantasy. Enjoy!

House Party

"You take Angelo's car and I'll talk to you later man," Dex said to Terry as he drove off the airstrip at a high speed, trying to avoid the cops that were no doubt en route to their current position, but Terry was in no hurry.

The RPG and AK was in Dex's car, the police had no idea about the Saints so everything was in hand. No the only thing Terry was thinking about was the Lopez Mansion in Ezpata, literally down the street, and how empty it was since Angelo's girlfriend had a new place to stay at this point with Orejuela taking care of her. Terry normally headed to his loft in the Row but with this opportunity he pulled his phone out and made a call to his personal crew.

"Jamal..." he started but did not get much farther than that as Jamal was speaking ahead of him, "Shut the fuck up and listen, I need you to round up the boys and some of the girls, we're got some redecoratin' to do"

{Some Time Later, Ezpata}

Terry drove up to the Saint's Manor, formerly the Lopez Family Mansion, in the gunslinger he got from his jaunt at the airport. The normally white and red Mansion, now had purple in certain key places. "How we doing?" the leader of the crew asked as he walked into the Mansion

"Cleaned out and redecorated boss" a female member of Terry's crew replied as she opened the door for him

Terry nodded his head as he looked at all the deep purple that replaced every shred of red that was in the place, the portraits of the Lopez family was the bottom of the stairs with holes in them. A quick tour of the upstairs revealed the number of rooms, one claimed by the girls and another claimed by the guys with one room that was undoubtedly his. Terry made his way downstairs and checked the armory, getting a new chrome plated T3K Urban for his curiosity. "Well done Janice" Terry thanked the female saint that greeted him when he came into the manor as he handed her a five hundred dollar clip of cash he found in the safe in his room.

"Thanks boss" she replied as she took the wad of cash and went out the back door, headed towards the shops or just to stash it somewhere, he never really asked about the personal lives of his crew.

Once the house was checked out Terry made his way over to the garage, which was nearly as large as the house, and checked out his new fleet of cars. It was when he locked eyes with the Bulldog that he got an idea, pulling out his cell phone again Terry hits his speed dial number six, when the phone is answered all he could hear was one Spanish woman yelling at another Spanish woman for a moment before "Hello Tamale Bordello" came the greeting from a voice he knew all too well.

"Sounds like your having problems over there Mamacita," Terry returned while he walked out of the garage

"No, no problems Papi just disagreement about payrates," Alejandra replied, "You checking in on us?"

Terry sat on a patio chair and looked at the pool while the madam of the Barrio brothel spoke, "Well that's one reason but I also wanted to know what do you think about closing the place down for the night?" he answered with a question

"I think you better have a good reason," came the short reply that said more about the mood she was in then her actual response

Terry just smirked, Alejandra was all about money, girls and him to a small degree, so it would make sense she was worried about the cash. "Well the Lopez family is dead, the saints now control most of the territory, we've claimed their old house as a spoil of war and I wanted to celebrate with a house party." he explained as he looked over the property and thought of the possibilities, "Is that a good enough reason Mamacita?"

Thoughtful noise came over the line "Good enough. I'll talk to the girls about it and in the meantime you make sure you stop by Papi, you sound a little stressed."

"Yes Ma'am"

Terry quickly went back into the garage and picked out the cherry red Vegas convertible, peeling out of the estate at a breakneck speed. He made a stop to the strip club and talked to Jerry, inviting him to the party as well, before heading over to the Barrio district. He was nearly at the Bordello when his phone rang

"Yo"

"What's this I hear about a party?" came the voice of the leader of the Third Street Saints, Julius

Terry, in the all the excitement, forgot to talk to any Saints bedides his crew. "Well after we took care of Angelo I figured some of our soldiers needed to de-compress, just for the night and since the Lopez's don't need the house anymore I figured we could use it as a base of operations and rest in Ezpata" Terry explained

There was no response for a moment then, "I think that's the most I've heard you talk playa"

"You asked me question Julius and I tend to answer when I'm asked something I can answer," Terry retorted

"I can respect that, and the party sounds like a good idea. Sounds like you've got things handled, I leave you to it," Julius replied

"Why don't you stop by boss, I know some of the guys wouldn't mind seeing you"

"No, I've some bid'ness to handle but thanks anyway playa"

"A'ight but the offer stands Julius"

The two exchanged farewells and ended the call just as Terry pulled the convertible into the Bordellos parking lot. The moment he stepped into the entry way of the establishment he was greeted by the lineup of beauties that called this place work, all smiling a real smile as Terry was the one who rescued them. Terry smiled back as he walked up and greeted each girl; asking how their day was, did they have trouble lately in the neighborhood, getting a kiss on the cheek from each woman, and making sure to complement them all uniquely so they knew he meant it. It was when he got to the end of the line that he wrapped the woman, Madam of the Bordello Alejandra, up in his arms and kissed her on the lips.

"Mmm Papi you're in a good mood," Alejandra commented as she accepted her 'Papi Grande's' lips on hers while giving her girls the look to go back to relaxing. "I just heard what happened on the news, you ok?"

Terry did not respond right away as he was transfixed on the rump that was swaying in front of him "huh? oh yeah we blew up the last of the Lopez family," he replied eventually as they walked into her room.

Ever since Terry got her girls back Alejandra has been more than willing to give Terry whatever he needed or wanted, even if it was her bed for the night. She started to move away from Terry but he just gripped her hips and pulled her back towards himself just so he could get his hands back on her derriere to squeeze it. Alejandra simply smirked as she wrapped her hands around her lover head and just enjoyed the sensation of Terry's hands on her body. All the talk of gangsters being rough that Alejandra heard over the years were complete lies based on her interaction with Terry; he was affectionate, tender, a great listener and most importantly to her he was great in the sack. She called him 'Papi' not because he demanded her to but because he rocked her world their first time and has not disappointed since. The Saint kept his Madam in her current position for a few minutes longer while he played with her rear and kissed her soft plump lips until he got little squeal from her, which served a signal to move on which led to him lifting the woman in grasp and walking them towards the large plush recliner to sit in.

"Mmmm Papi" moaned the Madam as she relished in the show of strength before squealing in delight as she felt Terry attacked her exposed cleavage.

"Lookie what I found" Terry commented as he pulled out of her breasts with a very plump cigar like stick of weed in his mouth. Terry gave his lover a look that said 'you sneaky minx' as he positioned it in his mouth, produced a lighter from his back pocket, as it was somewhat of a favorite past time both Papi and Mamacita enjoy other than sex, and lit the cigar. Alejandra snatched the blunt from Terry's mouth with a smirk, as she knew he had no problem sharing with her, and took a couple of puffs before beginning to grind her hips into his lap.

"Mmm someone's awake" the mistress of the bordello chimed in with while she worked on her lover's lap, in an effort to relax him from a stressful day, "Just relax Papi, let your Mamacita take care of you" she added as she turned around in his lap and began to grind again.

Terry for his part let her do her thing, while making sure to get the blunt back from her, as it was the daily routine for the two of them. It was a couple of minutes after she started the lap dance that the blunt began to work it's magic on the two of them, Terry taking extra care to fondle his lady's rump with the utmost care,

"This is the way to relax, a nice blunt and a nice, phat ass in my lap."

Terry stated as he gave Alejandra's rump a smack just to see it jiggle. After a couple more minutes of receiving her grind treatment that Terry decided that was enough and opened his belt, pants, undid his zipper, and allow his own personal cigar to come out. When she felt the warm soft sensation of skin on skin Alejandra smirked back at her lover before she began to pop her hips even more, stimulating the both of them. They kept the grinding up for a few minutes longer before Terry took both of her lower cheeks into his hands and smashed them together around his throbbing cock then began to pump into said cheeks, essentially using her soft rear as a set of tits.

"Fuck I take back what I just said" Terry commented, getting a questioning look from Alejandra he added, "This is the way to relax" the warm, soft sensation of his lover's ass surrounding his cock was one of the best feeling in the world with the weed just enhancing the feeling as the relaxant did it's job.

"Ah Mamacita I love it when you take care of me like this"

"Sólo un gracias papi, since you've been taking care of me and my girls," she returned in between moans as she was feeling pleasure from this as much as he was, as evidenced by her twisting her nipples.

"Well I saw an opportunity to gain some ground in enemy territory and a chance to tap that phat ass on the regular why wouldn't I jump on it"

The Madam returned said smirk with a lustful look in her eye as she remembered hearing him say something similar the first time in this room. The two kept the stimulation for a few minutes longer before they both moaned,

"Mamacita!" he called out while he took his first shot of the afternoon all over her lingerie to which he capped off with a rather hard smack of her rear and getting a nice jiggle out of said rump.

Alejandra leaned back on her lover then moaned a bit as she felt his hands on her body as well as his lips on her cheek, "First shot" she whispered then squealed again as she felt his cock begin to stiffen up after she spoke.

"Time for yours Mami" Terry whispered to her ear before tweaking her left nipple slightly which got a kiss from the Madam.

"Okay"

Alejandra moaned as she turned and hopped on his shoulder, knowing he had no problem supporting her weight. She took the blunt from her 'Papi' and took a hit as she felt her thong move to the side then Terry's tongue began to work,

"you're right as usual Papi, nothing like getting some head with a blunt in your hand Maldito eso es bueno," she commented, switching from English to her native tongue like she was prone to do.

It was times like this that she felt she made the right choice offering her Saint the deal, he was very thoughtful and he wasn't clingy like some guys who come into the place on the regular. Oh she knew he was a frequent visitor to the Strip club in Ezpata but he never brought it up and always made her and her girls feel special when he came over.

"Aye Papi!"

The Madam knew what was happening next, and right on schedule he began to work that spot like mad. Alejandra began to follow the script every girl in the bordello knew by heart from the past couple of weeks, she moaned louder and louder, the she screamed their collective Papi's name.

"Fuck that's some tasty pussy," Terry commented as he helped her from his shoulders and back into his lap. The Saint didn't say much more after that as Alejandra's mouth covered his in a fierce kiss that lasted two whole minutes, that Terry could do nothing but grab her butt and play with it as they made out with each other.

"Freak a leek"

"Sólo para ti amor"

The Mistress of the Bordello undid the tie on the side of her thong and snatched it off her body. Alejandra then pointed Terry's member straight up and sat down on it.

"Ooh, Big dick," she said just as softly as before while putting her hands on his shoulders. Terry just reached back and took the blunt that was almost done from the top of the chair and took a puff of it while his favorite girl in the world began to bounce on his lap, causing both to moan aloud..

{Saint's Row, the church}

"yo did you hear about the party at the Lopez Mansion" a Purple t-shirt wearing Saint said this hoodie wearing partner as they walked up the steps of the church, after getting a 40 from brown baggers across the street.

"What party?" hoodie replied, shocked he was just hearing this

"You know that the new cat? The one that Julius brought in?" t-shirt asked

"Oh yea, Gran Turismo" Hoodie replied as he remember rolling with the guy on some Carnales

It was at that moment that Johnny Gat rolled up to the Saint's Hideout, hopping out of his customized Venom, "Gran Turismo?" he asked as he walked up the steps.

"Yea the guy that was working with Dex and Troy on the Los Carnales" the Hoodie wearing saint said to both his friend and the lieutenant, "I asked around and one of my partners said Manny, the one the 5-0 put in a wheelchair, calls our guy that since he jacked a couple of cars for him and managed to do it while leaving the cops in the dust and chasing some poor asshole." Hoodie explained.

"Huh" was Johnny could say as he didn't know a thing about the guy except what Dex told him, "Sounds like him and Lin are made for each other" he joked out loud getting a chuckle out the two sitting on the steps of the church

"Yea so anyway, after him and Dex took out Angelo, kicked his girl to the curb, he got the keys to the Lopez Family Mansion. He had some of the crew that's been running with him gutted the place and is having a Party, even said homeboy got some strippers and Ho's coming through too." The T-Shirt Saint said as he took a swig of the 40.

"How'd he manage that shit?" Johnny asked as he leaned against a pillar, intrigued about the new guy

The Hoodie wearing Saint lit the blunt that he put in his mouth and took a puff, "My guess is that he was the guy they were talking about on the news, you know the one who attack the Carnales pimps, and driving the limo that had supposedly had the mayor's aide in the back seat with a fat hooker." he explained, getting a nod from his friend and a thoughtful look from Johnny.

"Makes sense to me" the T-shirt Saint replied as he took another swig of the 40, "So you going?" he asked

Johnny actually thought about it for a moment but he kinda wanted to double check some things about the Vice Kings, "Nah but sounds like you wanna go though" he replied

"Shit yea I wanna go, It's been awhile since I had some pussy, and if any of that is true I should be able to manage that" the T-shirt saint offered. The three kept the conversation, Johnny staying put to find out more about the newest Saint.

{Barrio District, Tamale Bordello}

"Increíble"

Alejandra moaned as she laid her head on the pillow as she had no more energy to keep herself upright after the mind blowing sex that they just had. When Terry laid down next to her, she instantly settled herself in the crook of his neck and lifted her side so Terry get his arm around her body.

"I know, I was there," Terry joked as he held her tighter and kissed her forehead, "Besides it comes with the job of Big Daddy".

Alejandra just smiled at Terry's words as she could see what he was saying,

"So when is the house party?"

"Tomorrow"

*BRRING*

The Saint's newest gun wondered how long he would be able to get away from things before people start calling him again.

"Shit"

"Don't answer it Papi, just let it ring"

Terry stopped looking for a moment to turn back to Alejandra and let her kiss lips and felt the passion she felt for him, the kind of passion that makes toes curls among other things.

"I guess I can let it ring"

"You've been through a lot lately," Alejandra offered as she tugged on his 'magic stick' that was hardening in her hand at this point.

"I got almost got blown up," he reiterated which made his lover kiss him again before she left a trail of kiss down his body,

"Oh you'll get blown alright Papi," she teased before she pressed her plump lips together in an teasing air kiss since she knew how much Terry loved her lips before she reached his navel then disappeared beneath the covers.

{Ezpata,Saint's Manor}

"He's not answering his phone," Dex said to the assembled crew in the kitchen of the house, shocked when drove up the Lopez Mansion that it was already being remodeled and even more shocked when he was told about a party that was supposedly going down.

Dex wasn't upset, he was just shocked about Terry's moves since dude never said much, but it seemed he's been making moves all around town. The girls at Turbulence knew him since he was their driver for the kinkier clients, he even gets a cut of the profits from the place and gets VIP treatment from the girls.

"Probably getting some," spoke one of the girls in the kitchen said as she going through the fridge for something to eat "Or maybe talking to Alejandra about the party" she added.

"Alejandra?" Dex asked as he put the phone down and listened in about the newest saint.

"Yea the Madam of the brothel in the Barrio, T helped her get her girls back and has some of the guys in the Barrio look over the place from time to time" a male saint dressed in a top buttoned purple shirt said as he was wiping his shades clean.

"That was him?" Dex guffawed as he heard about that going down on the news, he knew some Saints were involved but not the man that helped take the down the Carnales "Shit, so he got some of you guys watching the place" he asked while trying to piece together what he was hearing while listening for even more.

"Yea, some of us even get some while we're there Dex" the shade cleaning Saint answered.

"Mamis over there got the bomb pussy too" another male Saints chimed in, "he probably getting some pussy from the Madam right now"

"He fucking Alejandra too?" the fridge perusing female saint asked as he came up with a piece of chicken.

"That's what some of the girls say," another Saint said as he came into the room from the pool area, "they say he comes over talks to all of them, make sure they got no problems, takes Alejandra to her room and wears honey out. Depending on time of day it is he'll leave, after checking on the girls again, or stay the night" he explained before going into the fridge himself next to the lady saint but not before grabbing a handful of her short-shorts, making the lady saint smack his arm away playfully as the two were fuck buddies.

"Damn, just when you think you got a cat figured out" Dex uttered as he looked over the room, "A'ight then, get some meat since we got a grill now I wanna barbeque..."

{Barrio, Tamale Bordello}

"Mmm"

Alejandra moaned while relishing in the feeling her lover's arms around her, that last session took it out of her. Terry's last push for their ecstasy included everything from doggy to pretzel and nearly the entire Karma Sutra that they could pull off without making too much noise or without another partner to help. She was exhausted but she knew Terry was not, and since it was the middle of the day he would be leaving soon. He was holding her close just to cuddle with her, cause that was the kind of guy he was.

"When are you leaving Papi?"

"Kicking me out already huh"

Terry kissed her shoulder then following it up with a playful bite on the same spot.

"No, no, if I had my way.."she started as her entire body turned his time and held him close then once again giving her Papi another juicy kiss, "..I would keep you here all day, but we both know if you were here all day we'd never leave this room" she finished with a smirk.

"True enough" Terry replied while his hands gently grasped her rather plump breasts and ass, just lightly touching where he could on her person, "Anyway I gotta make sure the crew didn't blow the Mansion up and I gotta check on something around here too" he explained before the two shared one last kiss that Terry punctuated with a whispered "Thank you baby" before Alejandra unwrapped herself from him and got up, taking the covers with her. "Don't cover that ass up baby"

"I have to Papi, give you a reason to come back, Bordello rule numbero uno" The Madam replied while wrapping the sheets around her as she made her way to the bathroom.

Terry took this time to yank his condom off, how Alejandra got it on him after their romp in their 'love seat' he will never know, and toss it into the trash before he walked into the closet that Alejandra and the girls stocked up for him. He left the mistress' bedroom with his black slacks, white tank top, and his monochrome trainers.

"Sophia," he greeted as the bordello's number one girl came down the hallway.

"Hey Boss" she greeted while walking up to him, running her hand up his chest, pressing her body close to him, "Alejandra sleep?"

"Nope." he wrapped an arm around her which got the lady in his grasp to reciprocate with her arms around his middle.

Sophia had the gift/curse of being one of the best girls in the business, as such her former employer worked her hard and paid her little. She was in a Hollywood hardtop about to be driven to a frat party for a bunch of horny college guys to run a train on her when Terry stopped in the car's path, one shot in the car killed the driver, the second was for the her guardian/enforcer that was there to keep her from running. What followed after that was a high speed chase throughout the Barrio and Ezpata, with a couple of the Saints jumping in the convertible Nelson that Terry was driving to keep the guys off the car. Ever since she had a little bit of a soft spot for Terry and the Saints that helped rescue her.

"So what's this I hear about a party?" the two moved through the hallways with Sophia watching him and Terry watching the rooms to make sure no one was getting out of line.

"Well you heard about the plane blowing up at the airport" Terry asked, getting a nod from the seductive Bordello resident he continued, "that was the Lopez Family Plane and that was the Angelo Lopez in the plane when it blew up, Since the lopez family is no more I figured they don't need the house anymore, don't you think?" he explained which got a nod from Sophia.

"So it's celebration and housewarming, I like it" the light-skinned voluptuous latina employee of the bordello simplified while moving with her boss as he moved forward, "So what kind of party is it? Black tie, cocktail?"

"T-shirts, pants and thongs all over the place kind of party," Sophia giggled at his answer, he never seemed like the classy evening type of guy.

"Well that sound like my kind of party" she commented while the two made their way to the front of the establishment.

"I thought you would like it, but lemme be clear to you and all of you too," he started, getting all the girls' attention, "This is not work, it's just a party to unwind with some of the guys that you see from time to time that's all. But if you happen to end up face down, ass up," he continued, receiving giggles for the last phrase, "Then it'll be just from circumstance."

"Glad that's cleared up" Alejandra chimed in as she came from the back, dressed in a maroon variation of her normal attire, "thank you for the invitation Papi," she added as she kissed his cheek and squeezed his muscled butt.

"Just looking out for my girls" Terry replied, noting the looks of respect from the girls, "Anyway I'll pick you up Friday in something special just be ready a'ight" he stated right before he returned Alejandra's kiss on her cheek then he went to each girl and checked on them personally.

{Friday Night}

The Bulldog Stretch Limo pulled up into the new Saints Manor's Driveway to a shocked, packed house. Everyone from Troy to Johnny was there and not a closed mouth was in the place as a Black Fedora, Purple coat, Black turtleneck and Slacks clad Terry hopped out of the driver's seat. One of his crew riding shotgun hopping out his side and both walked to their respective door, revealing a number of stunning ladies from the Tamale Bordello and equally Sexy Strippers from Turbulence.

The three male lieutenants could only said one thing to each other after the night was said and done, each of the three men were thoroughly laid after having sex with three of the hottest ladies in all of Stilwater, "Just when you think you know a guy"

The three lieutenant weren't the only one's that got laid but they were the one that Terry made sure to take care of personally, even with him telling the ladies they didn't have to sleep with anyone at the party, they all ended up naked and moaning. The strippers put on a great show for the entire gang, even made quite a penny during the night too. Terry himself just sat back and relaxed with Alejandra and Sophia, as well as Cindy from Turbulence as she came to the party to hang out with him, while the party went on and Terry's group disappeared when the party wound down.

The next day Terry and his trio of ladies emerged from his room wearing pieces of his clothing, with Terry only managing to get his pants out of sheer luck or else it would have been nothing at all, to the sight of bodies strewn everywhere and happy smiles on said bodies. Some bodies were still connected intimately as they were laid out. The girls had no idea what to say other than to smirk at sight but Terry summed up things perfectly, "Nothing like a good House Party"

-The End-

Well there the first chapter Tales from the Row, The Next chapter is more serious and less fun but bare with it as it was an important moment in the Story of the Saints. Please Read and Review since it helps me gear the content to what people want and it also helps me develop my writing muscles.


	2. The Conversation

Another Chapter of The Tales from the Row takes us from early Stilwater to later Stilwater, Ultor has taken control after the attempted assassination of the 3rd Street Saints Leader, Loc, and allowed a new set of gangs to fight with the city being their battleground. After reclaiming his city once again, Loc goes on a quest to find out who blew him the fuck up and finds the most shocking betrayal of them all...

A/N: Fair warning some language and explicit racial terms are below, if offended by said terms hit the back button and re-read House Party, then wait for another chapter that might not have said terms but it might :D anyway enjoy!

The Conversation

By: St. Alpha

All the new leader of the 3rd Street Saints, Loc, saw nothing but rage as he turned on his mentor and fired a shot from his .44 Shepard.

Julius gripped his shoulder as the bullet impacted it, going down to the ground as he did, "I thought we were past this shi-"

"No nigga you hoped we were past this shit" he cut in as he pointed the pistol at him.

Julius still held his shoulder to keep the pressure on the wound, "Don't you get it? The Saints didn't solve a gah damn thing; Drugs were still being pushed, innocent people were still getting killed...all we did was turn into Vice Kings that wore purple" he explained as he attempted to back away from Loc.

Loc didn't show it with his eyes, as they were covered by shades, but his anger was rising as he heard Julius speak. "We weren't the Vice Kings, we weren't the Carnales or the Rollerz. We weren't the Samedi, the Brotherhood or the gah damn Ronin. We were better than all of them! The Row shouldn't be a corporate park for mutha fuckin' Ultor Julius!'" he yelled as the gun in his hand shook while being aimed at Julius

The founder of the Saints looked at the Leader of the Saints with an incredulous look, "Listen to yourself Loc"

"Don't call me Loc, you haven't earned it" he cut in again

"Cute" he fired back while grunting in pain as the wound decided to chime in

Loc still couldn't believe what he was in the middle of experiencing, the man he looked up to was trying to justify him blowing his right hand man up, "I'm listening but the question is are you?" he asked using his 9 to emphasize his point.

"All I'm listening to is a sociopath that hasn't seen the bigger picture" Julius commented

Loc glared at his mentor and attempted murderer as he rebuffed what he was trying to say to him, "I've seen the bigger picture and it's a bunch of fucking corporate jackasses who want a city to control." he stated then squatted down to Julius' level, "I see a once proud man buckle under the pressure of the police he had no problem with us gunning down when we trying to takeover, but if you wanted to walk away then all you had to do was drop your flags and not come after me."

"I had no choice,it's not as if I asked you would've dropped your flags"

"Never asked so you'll never know"

"So if I ask now?"

"Fuck no. This is my city and I worked to gah damn hard to get it back"

"Jeezus you haven't learned a gah damn thing" Julius shook his head as he spoke

Loc raised the gun towards Julius' head, "Wrong I learned plenty. I learned being in charge is betta than being a bitch that takes orders without saying a word. I learned that taking over a city is one thing but controlling is another thing altogether, your times over old man"

Julius once again adopted a guffawed look, "What's happen to you?"

"I woke up from a coma to find the city I worked so hard to takeover, for you, had regressed to when I first arrived. My crew, my friends either dead or just gone. All the trust, all the work I did for people just vanished as if the shit never happened."

Julius seemed to look a little remorseful about things, "You still don't know the whole story" he started but was once again cut off

"I know that because of what you did Aisha and Carlos are dead. All the lives you said we had saved when we took the other gangs out that would've been lost in a gang war are dead anyway. From where I'm standing Julius you're the sociopath here" Loc once again pointed the gun at Julius

"You owe me playa" he started in a last ditch effort to save himself, "If it wasn't for me you've died on that street corner"

Loc didn't miss a beat, "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been in a fuckin' coma"

"I guess that's makes us even"

Loc shook his head as he was trying to decide what to do, he wanted to kill the man who took years away from him, the years where he would have taken control of the city fully but at the same time killing him would just prove him right about everything he was saying and he didn't want that either, "Not really old man but I plan to make us even" he stated as he put his gun away and started for the car

"What?"

"I'm gonna prove you wrong, I said we weren't any of those other gangs and I intend to show you how much better being a Saint is" Loc explained as he hopped into the convertible, "and I'm taking your car Jules, seeing as it's the least you can do" he added while starting it up and started backing out.

The End


	3. The Conversation 2: Revengeance

A/N: Well here's another chapter...no warnings this time except for the usual ones...I don't own yadda,yadda, yadda. Even though this chapter is a sequel to the last chapter it doesn't feature the same Boss. Think of this as a anthology fanfic with some extra features added in for flavor alright.

Now that we done got dat shit out da way...

The Conversation pt.2

By St. Alpha

Troy Bradshaw was having a bad day, first the mayor was breathing down his neck about the chaos at the festival in Chinatown, then there was the shootout at the church in the Saint's Row district that was being swept under the rug by Ultor. Those however did not weigh on his conscious heavily, no it was the body of Julius Little that ruined his day, since Ultor was denying the incident from even happening he had no suspect but he knew who did it. He knew ever since he made that deal with Julius years back that this would be the outcome, he tried his best to look after his former comrades but he knew that this day was coming.

Troy pulled his black Nelson into the garage of his home in the Suburbs, more tired than ever before since he knew exactly what was happening and more importantly he knows who was coming after him. He undid his tie and unbuttoned his jacket, the medals on said jacket seemingly heavier than ever, as he stopped and looked at his reflection in the window next to his door. His eyes had big red bags underneath them, the wrinkles were deep from years of regret and he wasn't the thinnest guy anymore. He hesitated for a moment as he felt the door was unlocked, knowing he locked it when he left, Troy did not hesitate in pulling his Vice 9 from his holster. Even if he had some clue as to who was behind this he wouldn't drop his guard. Leaning flush against the door frame Troy pushes the door open a crack and points his pistol into the room first before following his weapon. After checking the foyer and bottom of the stairs he turns towards the living room when the lamp in the room is turned on, revealing the burglar. The Burglar in question was undoubtedly female, as her chest was protruding out of her altered low cut top that stopped to show off the softly defined set of abs. Her legs were crossed, showing off the tightness of her black jeans as well as the thickness of her thighs, a pair of black combat boots covered her feet, a set of black gloves kept the fingerprints off all the surfaces, and her purple hair styled into a soft mohawk completed her look. All in all she was as the song says, a brick house.

"I was wonderin' when I would see you" Troy greeted as walked into the room

"Really?" came the reply from the woman as she took a swig from the glass that was on the end table next to her that sat next to the Kobra pistol.

Seeing her with a glass of liquor made Troy move towards the bar area, "You look good" he stated as he poured himself a glass of scotch

"Thank you" she replied before taking another drink and setting the glass down, "A boob job has that effect on a girl" she opens her small jacket for effect, "Ya like?"she asked as she looked at her 36 DD chest, it was a welcome sight to see after years as a B-cupper.

"A present for killing Julius" he returned

The woman stopped playing with her chest for a moment to look at Troy, "Just had to ruin the mood didn't you" she stated

"Sorry but I tend to have a problem with friends of mine being dead" he retorted as he came from around the bar with his glass.

The woman's face morphed into scowl as she heard the police chief's words, "Funny, you didn't sound too broken up when you found out about the boat ride" she fired back

"Don't start that!" he called out as he quickly brought his glass away from his face, "I told him to make the Saints go away not try and kill you" he added before taking another swig of the alcoholic beverage. "Besides I took care of you and all the rest of the crew"

"If you call getting my boys locked up and letting the other gangs make the city and the police force their bitch then yea you took care of things alright"the woman replied before taking another swig of her own drink, "I mean shit Troy, you were a Saint and were there when we took out the others. How the fuck did you let those asshole undo all the work we did?" she asked

The mumble while he was drinking more out of his glass was the indication that he heard her, "That wasn't my fault!" he growled back at her

"It wasn't? I'm sorry I thought you were the chief of fucking police hun, you know our tactics and how we did things and the Saints were the best in the business" came the sarcastic reply from the woman.

"Dammit Jo! You know the police can't do half of what the Saints did, shit there's paperwork for every bullet fired for fuck's sake" the chief of police stated while looking at the named Jo, taking in her entire package.

She saw the look and smirked at him when they met eyes again "Maybe if you weren't apart of the reason I was in a coma in the first place I would have broken you off a piece" Jo said while uncrossing and crossing her legs the other way, "Hell play your cards right here hun and you may get a piece of your favorite top of hour headliner" she added

Troy didn't reply to the taunt as he knew that this may be apart of her plan to get at him, even if a part of him thinks it would be worth it.

"I killed Julius because he killed me, he killed my faith and belief that he was not turning into King. Him and Dex killed my faith in any Saint besides Johnny, the jury still out on you" Jo declared as she smirked at Troy checking her out again, even if he wasn't the cutest guy on the block. Jo always had a bit of a soft spot for the NARC as he spent time with her when they weren't going after the other gangs. Time has not been kind to him was the thought she had when she saw him on TV but now with his hat off and relaxed he did not look too shabby. He had a bit of a pudge but his wit was still there and that was what Jo liked in a guy, the muscle bound guys were usually vapid wastes of space so she usually went for the guys that could make her laugh.

"Can I plead my case then?" the chief asked

"Proceed"

Troy walked from around the back of the bar as he started, "It was either I get Julius to do it or use my info and have SWAT teams do it." turning around to refill his glass before he continued, "I honestly didn't think Julius would do what he did to you, I kept everyone as safe as possible but there is some things I couldn't sweep under the rug."Troy finished pleading his case

Jo had some things to think about as she heard his words, on one hand he was apart of the conspiracy to take her crew out but on the other hand Troy did look after some of her friends, and to be fair Johnny trying to kill him was not something that could be ignored. She looked at Troy as he finished, she could see that he was worried but it was that moment that she saw opportunity.

"Alright Chief you're off the hook" she said as she took her Kobra off the end table and placed it in her back holster. "But you owe me" she added

"What?"

"You heard me, I saved your ass a number of times and right now ain't no different" Jo said as she stood from her chair and walked over to him, her gloved hands grabbing the glass of liquor as she stood. She saw Troy begin to rebuff the proposal but then stop in mid head shake.

"I do owe you" he replied as he set his drink down, "Fine but like I said I can't just ignore big shit" he added hastily

"I'm not asking you too" she replied as she sat next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder playing with a lock of his hair, "Just look the other way a couple of times" she added while giving the chief a look that said something to Troy that he wanted to see from the woman when they were in the Saints together.

"Deal" he replied as he wrapped an arm around the woman, and attempted to pull her close only for Jo to wiggle out of his grasp leaving him wondering what just happened

"You're off the hook about the boat, but not about destroying something special" she said ambiguously as she placed the glass on the counter, "Thanks for the drink hun" she said as she made her way towards the door, swaying her hips as she did, knowing Troy's eyes were glued to her hips as she left.

Troy eyes were glued on her backside, it was the one thing he made sure the the surgeon didn't screw up on. He never told her but he did have a thing for the mocha skinned beauty, if it wasn't an assignment he would have definitely asked her out. The fact that she now had a nice set of tits didn't help things in his pants department, add to the fact that he had a number of one night stands just in case she felt the same way he did and you have the recipe for a case of blue balls for the man. When the door closed he stood up and took one last drink of scotch and left the room, "Thanks for not killing me" he said to no one as he went upstairs to get some sleep.

The End.


	4. Saints Don't Die

Decided to try something new, instead of working within the confines of the canon, and to start with the event that shaped the saints...

Other Tales From The Row: Saints Don't Die

"Stay Calm, we're gonna get out of this" Lin managed but it was easy to hear she was having a problem breathing, but so was Vance as he was also shot.

Lin called him to the pool hall in sunnyvale earlier that night, he thought it was just too shoot pool at first but when he heard how she was speaking he knew something was wrong, he had been around the asian racing saint for some time now and he could tell when she was under duress. He could not call some of the other saints that have been rolling with him lately as he had no idea what the situation was so he just stocked up on ammo and took a chance. Seems Sharp had gotten wise to the ruse Vance and Lin had set up but even if the lawyer was smart enough to figure out their plan he was not smart enough, or rather that damn cold hearted, to think that Donny would just go along with putting a bullet in the girl he had a thing for.

Donny was an unforeseen wrinkle in their plan, Vance had a feeling that saving his life would make the mechanic sweet on Lin, and since he was a mechanic he had something in common with the racer that dominated chinatown. Vance had to admit he had feelings for the lady saint as well, wasn't hard to fathom really as she was the only one in the entire gang that even attempted to learn his name or anything about him. Vance did not know how Lin felt about him or Donny but he had an idea as she often invite him to the tea house she liked and to some of her chinatown races, it during those races that he met . Vance was seemingly the only person that could make her smile or laugh besides maybe Johnny Gat, without all the murdering, Lin was the only Saint he actually talked to outside of his personal crew.

"Hang on I think I got...fuckin dumbasses" Vance said as he felt his spare switchblade behind his back holster was still there ", I gotcha speed racer" Vance quipped and went so far as to use the nickname he gave Lin. "Stop...calling me that shit Vance" Lin replied thought labored breaths. Lin was shot dead on in her stomach where as Vance caught the round in his side, "gotta keep you here with us somehow" the male replied as he quickly cut his bindings before turning to get at Lin "Don't squeeze...my ass you...ugh...horny fucker" the lady saint stated while trying to keep her wits about her. Lin discovered early on in her friendship with Vance that the sometimes silent saint was a bit of a horndog, more than once she caught him sneaking a peek at her body "You gotta nice ass, why wouldn't I try" Vance replied as he cut her loose and began to work on the trunk release in the dark. Lin placed pressure on his stomach while her compatriot worked on the release when she felt the solid object in her sweats "I think I found my lighter" she stated as she took out the small metal object and gave it a flick of her thumb, illuminating the small space. "I think I got it" Vance stated before turning to Lin, "it's gonna be cold just take a breath " Vance stated and got a nod from the lady saint before he hit the release and the water rushed in. Vance pushed off the inside of the car trunk and swam to moonlight, feeling Lin squeeze his hand the entire way. The two saints emerged from the downed car gasping for air, Lin moreso as Vance continued to paddle with an arm wrapped around his fellow saint. "You really want that dance I owe you huh?" Lin joked while keeping the pressure on her wound and keeping awake by the pressing desire by her body to fall unconscious, "Hell yeah" Vance chuckled as he got closer to the cement shore while recalling the deal they made before he blew up some rollers in a street race.

"Don't know if I'll be able to give you that dance" Lin replied as she was finding even more difficult to stay awake ", and here I was thinking about changing to lap dance at my place when this was all over" she added then noted that she was being pulled out of the water. "Now I gotta make sure you survive" Vance replied as he was beginning to feel the effect his own gunshot wound, but was using adrenaline to counter the effect "C'mon speed" lifting the lightweight woman in a bridal fashion off the floor and walking towards the parking lot. "Think about the next car you want Lin, another Voxel?" he asked as they walked towards a very of the parked cars in the area "Sharp's gonna pay for it" Lin managed, "Or are you gonna get me one?" she added while holding both her wound and his shoulder. "Anyone you want" the male saint answered before making his way to the cobalt blue hammerhead ", What do you think about the Hammerhead?" he asked her while setting her on the hood of the car. Lin looked the car over while Vance worked the lock with the lockpick that was also surprisingly on him, making the saint wonder if the rollerz checked him at all, "You keep it and I'll tune it for ya" Lin replied to the earlier question just as Vance got the door open and got inside to hotwire the car. "No more bridal service?" Lin asked from the hood, making Vance smirk as he crossed the needed wires and made the blue beast roar to life "Is that proposal?" Vance replied with his own question as he got out of the car again to place Lin inside the car before she started to move herself which would only make things worse. The car peeled out of the parking lot with the hospital being it's destination.

{Fast Forward: Days later}

Vance stepped into the Hospital with a several things to cheer up his fellow saint, he got out earlier since his wound was not as severe as Lin's was. She was still here due to the fact that her wound was life threatening, if Vance was a couple of moments later in getting to the hospital she might not have made it, so Vance was going to make the most of her time in the place. Once he made it out he made sure to drop a couple of rollerz and took over one of the operations for Lin. The semi-silent saint knocked on the door before popping his head into the room "Hey now" he greeted the sole occupant in the room, who smiled softly as she saw him "My hero has returned" she returned jokingly as she really was happy to see him. Vance produced both a bag of Freckle bitch's and a cup of her favorite tea "I come bearing gifts as well" he stated while setting everything up on a table then reaching into his purple and black letterman jacket to pull out a copy of this month's Import Tuner, "Trying to sweep me off my feet" Lin said with a smirk.

If Lin was honest with herself, and she was most of the time, she was in a bit of situation with both of her suitors. Lin was no fool when it came to men, that was the reason why she was so cold towards most of the male species as she did not want give a them an inkling of a possibility of courting her, possibilities lead to stalkers. On one hand there was Vance, a cool calculated guy who just also happened to be a fun loving pervert, and on the other there was Donny, a kinda fragile but brilliant mechanic who was like a puupy in so many ways. Vance did everything in his power to save her, and if she knew him like she found out in these past couple of months, she knew he was going to make Sharp pay for what he try to do to both of them. Donny was not fighter, he was a thinker that was why he was surrounded with fighters, if they met in another life Donny would in the Saints with Johnny Gat looking out for him. Vance had some of the guys that rode with him check up on her, she had heard nothing about Donny since she'd been here, and her fellow saint was here with her favorites.

Vance smiled at her joke, even if he was trying to sweep her off her feet, "Well I figured I can get to the spoiling you done now before you get out of here and can run away" Vance quipped with smirk while Lin returned the facial gesture while biting into her burger. "You found Sharp?" she asked in between bites, a shake of the head was the non verbal reply she got from her compatriot "Waiting on me?" she followed up. Vance looked away for a moment before replied, this time verbally, "Well I figured since was the one that shot you and he loved to piss you on the regular, why not wait a bit and we get him together?" he rationed. Lin took a sip of her tea, letting the hot fluid work it magic on her body, while she listened to his question. She could see he was blaming himself for what happened to her, she could also see he wanted to give Sharp a shotgun enema, which was kinda sweet in psychopathic way. "I'll be out of here in a couple of days" Lin informed after another bite of her burger then took another sip of her tea before she continued "Take BlackJack and smoke those assholes on the blacktop", the BlackJack was a souped up Jackrabbit that Lin tuned for Vance after going on a boosting trip one night in Prawn Court, Vance nodded his head and made his way for the door when Lin grabbed his hand then yanked him down to the bed. "Be careful and make sure the windows are tinted" Lin warned before she smashed her lips against his, revelling in his bugged out look before she closed her eyes and enjoying the sensation, "and you better be here to pick me up when I get out" she added before sending the dazed saint on his way.

{Fast Foward: A Couple of Days}

Lin was just getting dressed in her new clothes that Vance had bought her, with him making sure that the sweats she like to wear were purple this time, with the man she chose waiting outside the room. Lin stepped out of the room to see Vance waiting patiently on a nearby wall, dusting off his jacket, "Thanks for the threads" Lin acknowledged while wrapping an arm around his leather clad shoulders and pressing herself close to him. Vance did not reply at first as he just trying to wrap his head around this moment, Lin chose him, "No problem" he answered while wrapping an arm around her waist. Lin moved the two of them to the front where she could sign herself out, they had a lawyer to kill amd a gang destroy. Sharp should have known as soon as he heard what happened to the Carnales and what was going to happen to Vice Kings that no matter what you do, Saints don't Die...


End file.
